


Aceptados

by Sh1m1



Series: Escondidos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Escondidos, Humor, M/M, Scorbus, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: 5ª y última parte de la serie Escondidos.Malfoy Manor a pesar de su tamaño, se les está quedando pequeña para soportar la pasión de una joven pareja.Drarry. Scorbus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Escondidos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Aceptados

Harry tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta, trataba de no leer nunca, tenían cierta fijación por él y su familia. Como si en Inglaterra no hubiera mejor noticia que su vida privada.

Pero ese día, el ejemplar se lo había soltado Draco. Desde que sus hijos los habían descubierto, andarse con discreciones había pasado a un segundo plano.

Harry vivía casi todo el tiempo ya con Draco en su casa, James se había ido a Escocia seleccionado para un equipo de Quidditch loca, Harry estaba tremendamente orgulloso de su hijo. En nada estaría jugando en los grandes equipos, sin duda lo había heredado de su madre.

Albus y Scorpius aún seguían en casa, todo el tiempo, y todo el tiempo juntos y encerrados en su habitación. Convivir con dos adolescentes hormonales que sabían perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo era incómodo. Muy incómodo.

No porque tuviera nada de malo que estuvieran en una relación, pero a ningún padre iba a gustarle saber que sus hijos estaban continuamente teniendo sexo.

Incluso, ellos, que tenían una vida sexual bastante activa, habían quedado desbancados por esos dos. Draco le había propuesto mandarlos a una de las residencias que tenía San Mungo para los estudiantes, pero a Harry le costaba separarse de sus hijos.

La insistencia de Draco era su manera elegante de decirle que se acabaron las excusas de rehuirle cada vez que encontraba a sus hijos besándose o haciéndolo descaradamente en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. A Harry las ganas de tener sexo se le habían esfumado. Draco consideró que ver a sus hijos, ya adultos, una vez a la semana era lo más sano.

Lily aún seguía en Hogwarts, y hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Pero la primera plana, mostrando a Albus y a Scorpius besándose como si no hubiera un mañana era un nuevo reto en la casa que compartían todos ese verano.

El titular era tan sensacionalista que a Harry le cabreó.

_"El hijo del héroe del mundo mágico y el hijo de un mortífago, juntos y revueltos. Potter y Malfoy arreglando diferencias a golpe de lengua."_

Harry aplastó las hojas de papel, no tanto por la imagen que tenía en ella de demasiada saliva para su gusto. Sino por las palabras que habían usado. Mortífago, Draco había salido libre de esos cargos, hacía años, y aún seguían jodiendo con lo mismo. Siempre igual, siempre buenos y malos. Habían pasado décadas y Draco seguía siendo blanco de muchas malas miradas.

Y ahora, sus hijos.

—Bastardos.

Draco le miró, bebía su taza de té oscurísimo. Eran la noche y el día en cuanto a bebidas; Draco oscuro y amargo, Harry dulce y claro. Y sin embargo, juntos eran estupendos.

—Voy a ir a la redacción de ese periódico que no debería llamarse ni tan si quiera así, les voy a buscar los trapos sucios y se lo voy a cerrar. Vamos que si se lo voy a cerrar—dijo exaltado Harry.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Lo que digan de mí me trae sin cuidado.—Le dio un beso tan profundo que a Harry casi se le olvidaron los cierres de periódicos sensacionalistas—Lo que tienes que mirar son los comentarios que no dejan de aparecer debajo.

Harry volvió al periódico, habían incorporado una nueva sección imitando a los medios muggles, donde la gente dejaba sus opiniones de las noticias.

Harry no daba crédito, eran cientos de opiniones, desde las más delicadas como que hacían muy buena pareja, hasta un club de fans que se estaba abriendo bajo el nombre de Scorbus Fanclub.

Iban aumentando, pero Draco apuntó uno en concreto con su largo dedo, frenando el hilo de los nuevos.

_"Han hecho lo que sus padres nunca se atrevieron"_

—¿Quién demonios ha escrito esto?—Pero el comentario solo aparecía anónimo, sin embargo de él comenzaban a pender muchos otros respaldando la afirmación.

—Al parecer, nuestra legendaria enemistad era vista por otros de este modo.

Por la puerta entraron unos muy acaramelados Albus y Scorpius.

—¿Podéis dejar de tocaros aunque sea un segundo?—preguntó Harry que seguía exaltado por la noticia.

Scorpius era el hijo tranquilo y respetuosos que Harry nunca tuvo, al menos se había sonrojado, sin embargo, el suyo, no.

El suyo abrazó aún más a Scorpius negando con la cabeza.

Harry les enseñó el periódico, Scorpius comenzó a hiperventilar, Albus empezó a enfadarse.

Draco los miraba esperando el momento, a Harry le iba a dar una apoplejía.

—¿En serio nos han hecho un club de fans?—dijo Scorpius.

Albus le quitó el periódico. Y miró asombrado las palabras de la gente.

—La verdad es que se te ve súper sexy.—Le volvió a acercar a él Albus.

—Basta, ya, se acabó.—Se cansó Harry—¿Cuándo abren las residencias?

—He pensado una cosa, nosotros seguimos teniendo el piso del callejón Knockturn, está a solo dos callejones de San Mungo.

—¿Nos queréis mandar a vuestro picadero?—se quejó Albus.

—Vosotros estáis convirtiendo esto en un picadero—se quejó por primera vez Draco, lo que dejó callado a Albus.

A su padre parecía torearlo con habilidad, pero por Draco tenía una especie de respeto. Al fin y al cabo, era su suegro y muy habilidoso en artes oscuras y cómo usarlas si le hacía daño a su hijo, como había tenido el detalle en explicarle una mañana a solas por la mansión.

—Yo creo que puede ser buena idea.—Scorpius era siempre el que calmaba el temperamento de su hijo—Además, solo quedan dos semanas para que empiecen las clases.

Los cuatro desayunaron juntos antes de despedir a sus hijos, Harry abrazó a Albus que quería escapar de sus brazos.

—Papá, suéltame.

—Cállate, y dame el placer de abrazar a mi hijo. Y toma esto, tenéis muchos ojos sobre vosotros.—Le dio su chivatoscopio, y por una vez Albus no se quejó.

Ambos se miraron cuando se quedaron solos. Pero fue Draco el que tiró a Harry sobre la mesa que aún contenía el desayuno. Y por primera vez en meses, Harry no le rehuyó.

Realmente habían necesitado esa intimidad en sus vidas, cruasanes y zumo de calabaza rodaron por todos lados. Pero a ellos les traía sin cuidado, cuando Draco se metió dentro de él, suspirando de placer acumulado.

—¡¡Mis ojos, no otra vez no!!—Los dos giraron el rostro al ver a Albus y Scorpius verdes ante la puerta del comedor. Draco solamente cerró la puerta en las narices de los chicos, y siguió como si nada.

—No, olvídalos, me tienen harto. Y llevo meses sin tenerte para mí—se quejó el rubio. A Harry le costaba decirle que no, porque le tenía enorme dentro, porque él también se moría de ganas, y porque esos dos se lo merecían. A ver si aprendían a respetar a sus mayores.

Diez días más tarde, Harry tenía otro ejemplar de El Profeta en sus manos, esta vez no se lo había dado Draco.

Pero la foto le dejó blanco, no, no eran Albus y Scorpius, eran él y Draco, de la mano por el Londres Muggle después de una estupenda salida que habían tenido.

_"Potter y Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo llevan ocultándonos esta verdad? El héroe y él mortífago: celos, traiciones e incesto. Toda la historia en las páginas interiores"_

A Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas, habían sido descubiertos, lo que habían tratado años en evitar, en cuestión de un mes lo que ocurría en su familia era conocido por toda Inglaterra.

Draco entró fresco como una rosa después de una ducha postcoital dándole un beso en la mejilla, y apareció sus bebidas favoritas, té negro y amargo para él, dulce y claro para Harry.

—¿Realmente se me ve tan mayor?—preguntó tranquilo Draco.

Harry suspiró, para Draco, de nuevo no había ningún problema. De hecho, para él, nunca había habido ningún problema con su relación, privada o pública.

El que había estado temiéndolo siempre había sido Harry, y ahora se daba cuenta, que en realidad, le daba igual.

Sus hijos los sabían y lo aprobaban, su ex esposa había encontrado un nuevo amor, y parecía llevar bastante bien que Harry la hubiera dejado por Draco en vez de por otra persona.

Los Weasley los habían acogidos a todos mucho mejor de lo que se hubieran esperado.

¿Qué más daba lo que los demás pensaran?

—Estás muy interesante—le sonrió Harry.

—¿Crees que nos harán a nosotros también club de fans?

Harry se relajó y volvió al periódico, los comentarios subían a una velocidad increíble. Pero paró uno con su dedo.

—Aún están decidiendo el nombre, se debaten entre Harco o Drarry.

—Uh, Harco suena a orco, Drarry suena mejor—dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su té.

Harry dejó el periódico de cualquier manera.

Había pasado todo lo malo que podría ocurrir en su mente, una a una, sus hijos, su familia y ahora el mundo. Y daba igual. Se levantó y se sentó junto a Draco, este le abrazó y buscó sus labios. Estaban ligeramente amargos, pero en su boca, era el mejor sabor del mundo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco publiqué el cuarto, y se me ocurrió que aún así, necesitaba uno más.
> 
> Ahora, sí que sí, una serie que se cierra. 
> 
> Quizás en un futuro una los cinco OneShot en un solo fic. Pero me da penita perder vuestros comentarios.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
